The Unbreakable Bond
by Ninja Misao
Summary: The 6th doctor is lonely no one wants anything to do with him. Its up the Tardis to help the doctor by sending him to talk to his favorite journalist maybe the both of them can find what they are looking for.


The Unbreakable Bond

By Ninja Misao

* * *

The Doctor was alone in his Tardis. Ever since the incident with Peri the lass didn't want anything to do with him. His attitude was the main problem no one wanted to be around someone who was an arrogant ego manic with bouts of insanity.

His ship was quiet too quiet there was no laughing only silence and the light hum from the Tardis controls. In his mind he kept telling him self he would be better off alone but he would love to find someone to travel with someone who wouldn't be afraid of him.

The Tardis landed to the Doctors surprise. He really had no plans on going anywhere but the Tardis hummed loudly and opened the door as if urging the Time Lord to go outside. The doctor sighed as he took the ships advice and stepped outside.

The rainbow jacket wearing lad looked around he inhaled some of the fresh air as a light wind breezed pass him. The sky was clear and the sun was shining brightly. The Tardis had landed on earth near London. The doctor admired the sight of the trees as he continued to walk away from his ship.

Soon he found him self in a park he watched the kids playing while the parents watched from the bench. He could feel the stares he was getting which didn't faze him at all.

The Doctor was growing a bit tired so he sat down on one of the benches. Looking beside him and noticed a familiar face. She was a bit older yet to him she still looked beautiful. Sarah Jane Smith his favorite journalist She traveled with his third and fourth incarnation she was a good girl always standing on her own never afraid to ask questions even risking her life to save another. Could this be why the Tardis sent him here.

The doctor looked away as the brown-haired lass looked up from her papers. She stared at him for a while examining his strange clothing along with his curly blond hair. She was about to touch the rainbow-colored jacket but she stopped her self.

"I take it you find my attire quite appalling?" The doctor asked in a slightly irritating tone.

"No, I find it fascinating" Sarah replied.

The doctor couldn't help but feel a sense of happiness by what she said. He looked around noticing how the people were staring but not at him at Sarah. Her attire wasn't bad but he did wonder why she decided to wear all black.

"There staring at me again" Sarah said putting away her papers.

"Just ignore them I always do." The doctor said before glaring at some of the people walking by.

"I do, but sometimes I can't always keep my defenses up." The brown haired journalist said in a sad tone.

Sarah stood up and walked away with the doctor stood following behind her. Sarah Jane grew curious but at the same time she was happy that someone would actual want to be around her. Even if it's a man in a fascinating jacket.

"So, where are we off to?" the doctor asked.

"My house I normally don't go out much. I'm sorry I didn't introduce my self my name is Sarah Jane Smith." The journalist said.

"John Smith." The Doctor replied in a stern tone as if waiting for a response.

Sarah stopped walking when she heard that name. Knowing she heard that name before she stood there with a smile came across her lips.

"Do you still have some jelly babies?" Sarah asked.

The 6th doctor smiled he replied to this questions by pulling out a small bag from his pocket. Sarah Jane took one out and popped the candy in her mouth.

"You've changed Doctor." Sarah said.

"For the better I hope." The doctor replied straightening his jacket.

That caused Sarah Jane to laugh as she gave The Doctor a big hug.

The two of them continue walking down the street talking about different things they have seen and done. The doctor found it strange his crude remarks and arrogant attitude didn't annoy Sarah Jane at all it only made her smile. Maybe the Tardis was right he did need this.

The two of them entered Sarah's house. The doctor looked around the front room it was clean nothing was out-of-place. He was about to sit down on the couch when his favorite companion stopped him. He looked up at her but she simply shook her head. The doctor took a hold of her hand as she led him up to the attic.

"This is where I usually stay." The brown haired lass said.

Sarah Jane opened the door and the doctor could only smile the walls were lined with newspapers columns of events from the Daleks to the Cyberman. On the shelves were books dealing with alien languages to beings of the unknown. His eyes then traveled toward a couch that was almost covered in papers he picked a few glancing over them briefly. Most of it was dealing with a bit of everything from ships to ancient myths.

Sarah Jane gather some of the papers from the couch and put the on the table. while the doctor through the papers aside directing his attention to Sarah.

"I say what a nice place your attic is. But you don't live up here do you?" The time lord asked

"Yes, you can say I'm a bit of a hermit." The journalist said.

The Doctor looked around the attic once more before looking back at Sarah. Could his favorite companion be living up in here in the attic away from the world away from the humans she loves so much.

"I used to get lonely but with the help of Mr. Smith life has become somewhat bearable." The middle age lass said.

Before the doctor could say a word Sarah Jane jumped up from the couch and walked over to what seemed to be just a normal brick wall.

"Mr. Smith I need you." The brown haired lass said with a smile.

The Doctor stood up and watched as the brick wall opened up with a bit of smoke revealing some kind of super computer.

Sarah looked over to the doctor waiting for a replay. The journalist smiled when she saw the doctor just straighten his jacket and walked over smoothly.

"Not bad." The doctor said.

He couldn't help notice Sarah giggling at him. Before he would have found that annoying but this time he found it quite pleasant .The doctor looked over the computer analyzing it before looking back at his favorite journalist.

"I understand he is alien but you can't go on like this, you can't go on without..." The Doctor trailed off.

"Without human companionship? Tell me doctor why doesn't any one traveling with you ? Sarah asked in a serious tone.

For once the Doctor couldn't say a word he only sat down in silence. He knew it was his attitude and the way it affected people around him. No matter how anything played out people would always leave him alone.

Sarah Jane sat beside her friend she could tell his face was filled with sadness something he rarely ever showed the middle-aged woman took a hold of his hand squeezing it gently. The time lord looked away ashamed but Sarah wasn't having it. She touched his face turning him to look at her.

"I'm used to your attitude it makes me smile which is something I haven't done in a while." Sarah said in a happy tone.

The doctor smiled as he touched the journalist face. The time lord stood up straightening his jacket. Sarah stood up as well she looked across his face and smiled when the doctor grinned at her.

"Lets go out how about a nice dinner. The Doctor asked.

At first Sarah wanted to say no but she though about a day on the town with the doctor it would be fun.

"Sure why not." Sarah replied.

The 6th Doctor was leading her down stairs but she slipped away into her bed room. A few moments later she was back at the doctor's side wearing a pair a blue jeans and a white shirt. The doctor smiled he as the two of them left the house hand in hand not caring about anything in the world.

Sarah and The Doctor walked down the city streets exploring every store they could see. People looked at the strangely but they ignored them. They went to the movies where the two of them tried to enjoy the film, but the doctor babbled on about how the film made no sense Sarah laughed while others looked on irritated and angry.

The day ended with dinner or rather a picnic under the stars. They ate in silence while looking up at the night sky. From time to time he would point to a star and explain that it was planet, its origin and if there was any life on the planet. When the sandwiches were gone both the doctor and Sarah laid down on the grass with full bellies enjoying the peace and quiet of the park at this time of day.

"The stars look pretty tonight." Sarah said

"Yes, they do have a certain sparkle about them." The doctor said.

I want to thank you for today I had so much fun." Sarah Jane

"Your welcome I had fun too." The Doctor said with a smile.

The two remained silence for a while enjoy the nice breeze. Soon a familiar sound caused them to sit up. It was the Tardis the blue police box materialized right in front of them. Both of them rose to their feet as the door to the ship opened. The Time Lord turned to Sarah who held a smile along with a pair of sad green eyes.

"I have to go." The Gallifreyan said.

"I know." Sarah replied.

The Doctor walked into his ship and shut the door behind him. Sarah stood there for a few moments and turned away she could heard the Tardis disappearing she wiped away a few tears. And began the long walk home but the sound stopped Sarah turned around and the Tardis was still there. The door opened and the 6th Doctor was leaning on the door frame.

"Or... you could always with me?" The doctor said extending his hand.

Sarah looked down at the doctor's hand then back at his eyes. They were filled with joy and happiness a place she wanted to be. The journalist took a hold of his hand with a smile she finally made up her mind.

"Why not." Sarah replied.

The two of the entered the Tardis together the ship humming happily as the door closed behind them.

The Doctor was happy for once he finally had his companion and Sarah finally had her doctor. Two lost souls together again traveling among the stars their bond unbreakable by time and space.


End file.
